The present invention relates generally to the field of wire winding machines and specifically to an apparatus and method of continuously winding wire onto two mandrels, using a single transfer arm to transfer the wire from one mandrel to the other.
Insulated wire, cable, and similar filamentary material are typically manufactured in very long continuous lengths, and spooled onto large reels. Subsequently, the wire is transferred from these large reels and spooled into coreless packages of predetermined length, which are boxed for retail sale or distribution. The term xe2x80x9cpackagexe2x80x9d is a term of art referring to the coil of wire itself, and in particular, the pattern in which the wire is spooled. For example, one common pattern is a xe2x80x9cfigure 8xe2x80x9d wherein successive windings cross over when forming coils on either end. The cross-over points progress radially around the circumference of the coil, with the exception of a void or space formed at one radial point. When the package of wire is placed in a box, the void may accept a pay-out tube affixed to the box and projecting into the interior of the wire coil. The innermost end of the wound cable is then fed through the payout tube, and wire is deployed from the package during use from the interior of the coil.
In forming a package of wire by winding the wire on a mandrel, the formation, size, and placement of the payout tube access void is determined by the relationship between the wire feed along the mandrel in axial direction and the radial position of the mandrel as it winds the wire. This relationship, for a desired package, is influenced by a variety of factors, including the diameter of the wire, the length of wire in the package, the size and shape of the package, and the like. Additionally, the dependencies upon and among these factors are not constant. For example, as the wire is wound, the diameter of the packagexe2x80x94and hence its circumferencexe2x80x94increases. The resulting increased wire length per wrap must be accounted for to maintain the pay-out access void in one radial position. Various mechanical and geometric systems have been devised in the art to specify the relationship between the axial position of a wire feed and the radial position of a winding mandrel to achieve various packages. A significant advancement in the state of the art of winding wire packages was reached with U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,775, assigned to the assignee of the present application, and incorporated herein in its entirety. This patent discloses that a set of winding parameters, or profiles, may be stored in the memory of a processor or numeric controller, which in turn directly controls the wire feed axial position and the winding mandrel radial position to obtain a desired package for any of a wide variety of wire sizes, lengths, and package types.
The above-referenced patent discloses only a single wire winding mandrel. Operation of a single-mandrel machine requires an interruption in the winding process at the completion of winding each package, as the package is removed from the machine and a new package winding begins. Various dual-mandrel wire winding machines are known in the art. These machines increase efficiency by allowing a package to be wound onto one mandrel while a previously-wound package on the other mandrel is removed by an operator, thus maintaining a continuous output. These machines, however, are mechanically complex, and comprise a large plurality of interworking moving parts, particularly in effecting the transfer of wire from one mandrel to the other. Thus, there exists a need in the art for a dual-mandrel wire winding machine that automatically transfers wire from one mandrel to the other in an orderly, low-cost, mechanically simple manner, while exhibiting high reliability, simplicity, repeatability of operation, and ease of maintenance.
The present invention entails a wire winding machine that comprises first and second spaced part mandrels and a traverse for supplying wire alternatively to either mandrel. In one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a single transfer arm for transferring wire from one mandrel to the other mandrel. The single transfer arm is operative to engage the wire or cable being directed to a first mandrel and position the wire adjacent the second mandrel outwardly of the second mandrel""s axis of rotation. In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the transfer arm is extendable between retracted and extended positions. In one particular mode of operation, the transfer arm in transferring the wire from the first mandrel to the second mandrel is operative to move the wire underneath the second mandrel and then move the wire upwardly to where the wire is secured to the second mandrel. Further, in one embodiment of the present invention, the transfer arm is pivotally mounted and movable between a plurality of positions relative to the two mandrels, and extendable between retracted and extended positions.
The present invention also comprises a wire or cable tension device adapted to accumulate wire or cable and to feed the wire or cable to the wire winding machine. The wire tension control device includes at least two spaced apart pulleys disposed on a frame structure and adapted to accumulate multistrands of wire or cable between the two pulleys, and wherein at least one of the pulleys is movable on the frame structure. A radiated signal measuring device is provided for measuring the distance that the movable pulley moves with respect to a reference point and wherein the measuring device is operative to radiate a signal and detect the radiated signal so as to effectively measure the movement of the movable pulley.
In another embodiment, the wire winding machine of the present invention includes a device for clamping the wire or cable to a mandrel before the mandrel winds the wire or cable thereon. The clamping device of the present invention is actuated and deactuated in response to a removable end cap being placed on or removed from the mandrel. In particular, the clamp acts to secure a wire or cable to the mandrel in response to the end cap being secured to the mandrel and further acts to release the wire or cable in response to the end cap being removed from the mandrel.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the clamping device is associated with a cutting device. That is, the actuation of the clamping device also results in the cable or wire being cut. Thus, in one embodiment, there is provided a clamping and cutting mechanism for a wire winding machine that includes a fixed block including a clamping surface and a cutting edge, a lever including a clamping finger, a cutting finger and an actuating arm, and wherein both the clamping finger and the cutting finger is actuated by engaging and moving the actuating arm.
In another embodiment, the present invention includes a wire-winding machine having a controller for coordinating the axial position of a traverse with a radial position on a mandrel so as to wind wire onto said mandrel in a predetermined package or a predetermined configuration. The wire winding machine of this embodiment includes a portable operator console associated with the controller in a data transfer relationship. The console is operative to receive input from an operator and to relay at least one command related to a wire winding procedure to the controller.
Further, in another embodiment, the present invention entails a wire winding machine having at least one mandrel for winding wire thereon and a traverse for directing wire axially along the mandrel. A controller is provided for coordinating the axial position of the traverse with the radial position of the mandrel so as to wind wire onto the mandrel in a predetermined package or configuration. This embodiment of the wire winding machine is provided with a remote interface for data communications between the controller and at least one remote data terminal. This permits the controller of the wire winding machine to be remotely programmed.
A further embodiment of the present invention entails a wire winding machine having a pair of rotatably driven spaced apart mandrels and a traverse for guiding wire onto each of the mandrels, one mandrel at a time. The traverse is movable between first and second positions such that in the first position the traverse acts to guide wire onto one of the mandrels and in the second position the traverse acts to guide wire onto the other mandrel. Further, the traverse is movable along an arcuate path as the traverse moves between the first and second position.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the wire winding machine is provided with at least one mandrel for winding wire and a traverse for directing wire to the mandrel. In addition, there is provided a wire directional control device for receiving a wire being directed to the mandrel and engaging the wire in such a manner that the wire can move through the device in one direction but is prohibited from moving through the device in an opposite direction.